Automation controllers, such as programmable logic controllers (PLC)s, are used in the automatic control of equipment of varying types. One particular application for automation controllers is the automatic control of industrial equipment (such as pumps, valves, compressors, relays, etc.). In many situations, continued operation of such components is critical. In an effort to reduce production losses due to failure of automation controllers, automation controller redundancy is sometimes employed. Automation controller redundancy provides, for instance, backup automation controller(s) programmed to take over automated control in the event of a failure of a primary automation controller. Though redundancy packages/solutions exist, they are often complicated and expensive. For instance, they typically require additional expenditures on hardware, and result in a complicated architecture in which many additional components are needed to provide the desired level of redundancy.